Hoodwinked
by SirDarlon
Summary: 7 years in Azkaban can change a person, how will it have effected Harry?
1. Utterly Hoodwinked

It was cold, but Harry was used to it.  
  
It was dark, but Harry was used to it.  
  
He heard the screams, but Harry was used to it.  
  
He heard that maniacal laughter, but Harry was used to it.  
  
He saw all those people, dying, dead, but Harry was used to it.  
  
7 years in Azkaban could change a person.  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
The whole school watched as the green spell flung into Dumbledore. The old wizard dropped to the floor, that infernal perpetual twinkle finally dying out. And Harry was just standing there, laughing. He had simply stood up in the middle of dinner, walked towards the Head Table, looked Dumbledore in the eye, and shot the spell. No one knew why. Dumbledore was the only person in the room, who had seen that Harry's eyes were not truly his own. Voldemort had had an control over him when that spell hit him, and not being able to do anything but die, not being able to tell anybody that it wasn't Harry's fault, he just fell to the ground, the life escaping him.  
  
Harry's thoughts on that week were hazy. Voldemort had kept control of him until at the trial, and had confessed to doing it out of free will, under Veritaserum. Of course, because it had been Voldemort answering, not Harry, the potion had failed, and it had been excepted. Life sentence was given to him, and Harry truly woke up again, when he felt the Dementors 100% first time in his cell. He remembered the looks in his friends eyes, when he had confessed, the anger in them, the infernal hate. It had totally broken Harry's spirit. They didn't believe him, they wouldn't. He was truly alone now.  
  
~*~ Back in the present ~*~  
  
Remus Lupin walked into the fortress of Azkaban, feeling utterly hoodwinked. In the midst of his assault on Hogwarts, Voldemort had called for silence, and requested for an audience with the people in the school, holding his honour as Slytherin's heir to his heart, that he just wanted to talk to them. The Dark Lord had stood there, in the midst of the Hall, gleaming around, looking at everybody. The entire order was there, All of the Weasley's, Hermione, all of the students, the minister of magic, and all of the staff of Hogwarts. With a maniacal grin in his eyes, he had told them how he had taken over Harry. When he was finished, he simply walked out of the castle, reinstated himself behind his army, and the assault had begun again.  
  
That was two hours ago. He was now walking to a cell in the deepest of Azkaban, coming to free that wrongly accused boy, and feeling the need to express his sorrow, his regret. When he did arrive, the state in which he found him in shocked him. He didn't have any clothes on, except for a pair of boxers. He was rocking back an forth, back to the wall, staring at the bars, his body was filthy, and his beard was filled with grime and long over date food. When he opened his mouth to speak, the man said with a soft voice; "I already know, I see everything he does, I feel every spell being cast, I have to endure every torture, and then there are the dementors. I'll come with you." Try as he might, Remus couldn't get another word out of him.  
  
They used a Portkey to get back, and the moment their feat hit the ground in the Entrance Hall, Voldemort's voice sounded trough it. "Harry, they left you, not believing you, come join me, and you can get your revenge." The doors to the Great Hall were open so everybody inside of it looked in horror as Harry turned his heel and walked outside.  
  
"Ah, Mister Potter," The Dark Lord drawled, "How glad I am you could join us. Here, I rescued your wand, I thought you might like to have it back again." Harry excepted the wand numbly, and stood by Voldemort's side, a glossed over look in his eyes. They charged at the castle, that was now really shaking, it's defences falling one by one.  
  
Voldemort stood in the middle of the Hall once more, but now as total victor. He had won, and everybody in the castle was now under his command. He decided to have some fun. Ouhhhhh this would be so much fun... He turned his attention to the staff and adults in the hall, and smiled grimly. "Mr Potter, come over here, I want you to have the pleasure of killing the people that betrayed you." Harry didn't say anything, he just walked over to the Dark Lord's side and pointed his wand at the group there. It was at that moment that there was a small green orb forming in Harry's hand. Within a second his left hand was placed inches before Voldemort's heart. The Dark Lord turned his attention to the man besides him. "Fuck you Voldie..." Harry said, and the spell blew into Voldemort. With a heart wrecking cry the Dark Lord blew up into black wisps of smoke.  
  
Harry quickly turned his attention towards the Death Eaters, and started probing their minds in less then a second. He was surprised that next to Snape, Draco was now a spy too. "Ah well, two less kills then..." He thought numbly, as he numbly transported them over to the people he had once called his friends. A bigger Green orb blasted into the remaining Death Eaters, as they all crumpled to the floor dead. "Bunch of weaklings, truly disgusting..." Harry mumbled, before starting to walk out of the Hall. 


	2. Cleansing

A/N: First off, I know how much this story will look like redemption the first few chapters, I'm sorry, but I've been playing this plot over in my head for some time now, and I really think she was reading my mind at the time when she wrote redemption or something. But, don't worry, the resemblance between redemption and hoodwinked will be the same like any Harry's 6th year story, it will start of in the summer, and then do something different. That's the same with redemption and hoodwinked, the starts kinda the same, and then it's different. For instance, my story will be your typical love-concurs-all story. But I will recommend Redemption to anyone into this kind of fic, its a brilliant story, and I'm a faithful reader and reviewer of it. Now, onto chapter two.  
  
Chapter Two; Paying A Price  
  
"Harry, stop!" Hermione was running after him, tears in her eyes. She needed to sort out her feelings, this was just to much to handle. Harry turned back to her in the middle of the Hall, and Hermione visibly flinched at the look in Harry's eyes. It was like, well, like there was nobody home. "Harry, stop, I..." He cut her off. "You don't need anything Hermione, not if it's from me." Harry just walked away again, and felt himself in that floating sensation again. His feet hit the floor, and he looked up at the castle. It's location was an utter secret, nobody could go to it without the permission of the one who lived in it. He had learned about it in Azkaban. Being able to walk around invisibly in the vicinity of Tom and all his books and stuff had helped allot for his power. Ah well, it would do for now. He walked into the first bedroom he knew off, and fell down onto the bed, falling asleep quickly.  
  
Harry groaned as he woke up, damn, he knew this castle was old, but the mattress was like stone. Ah well, this place needed a cleaning up anyway, he might as well do something about it later. He looked around. Maybe he could convince Dobby and a few of his friends to work at his castle. He'd see about it later. For now, he was the only person who knew how to get into the headquarters of Voldemort, except for Snape and Draco, and he was going to rob the place empty of it's books, potions, galleons, and Potion ingredients. Taking a deep breath he apparated there, walked inside of the underground lair that he had spent so many involuntary hours in and started transporting all of it to his castle.  
  
The faculty of Hogwarts (Including Hermione, Ginny and Ron), and Draco walked into the underground lair that had served as the Dark Lord's hiding place. What they found was a cloaked figure transporting the last of the things in the lair away. Everybody immediately had their wands trained on him. He froze as they did, he felt their wands, and he snorted. With a wave of the wand the last of the ingredients were gone, and he turned back to look onto the people who stood there. Realisation boomed into them as they saw Harry standing there, but their wands did not falter. He looked at them and started to walk away. Damnit, he couldn't apparate in here, he needed to get out. "Wait," Draco called after him, "Wait Po.. Harry don't go." He stopped and turned his head around. "What?" Draco carefully took a step forward. "Err, I just wanted to thank you for not killing me along with the rest of that scum, and ask you how you knew...?" Harry snorted. "I had suspicions on you after that time Voldie asked you to kill Ginny, and you said that she was to well guarded." He snorted. "Honestly, how he fell for that, I still don't know, but those 3 Crucatius Curses must have really been worth it. Besides, I probed all those Death Eaters minds, only you and Snape were good." By know Ginny and Draco both had a really big blush on, and all of them were staring at him in shock. Harry glared at them, and they cringed at it. "How did you know?" Ron asked frightened. This only got him another glare from Harry, who brushed his hand against his scalp, so the thin scar became visible from under his lengthy hair. Realisation set in on them, and Harry walked back a few paces towards them, glaring them down. "Spending 7 years innocently in Azkaban because Voldemort tricked you, that I can understand. The reliving every horrible moment in my live, every second of those 7 years, that I could forgive, but the scar." He paused taking a deep breath. "It was like I had double vision, on one hand I had my mother dying, Cedric staring up at me, eyes vacant, and on the other I had a mental invisible projection of myself, walking around wherever Voldemort happened to be at that moment." He saw that only Draco and Snape fully understood what that meant, so he decided to make the rest cringe. "Malfoy, Snape, wanna give me a raw guess how many little kids Voldie raped, how many people he killed limb from limb, scratch by scratch?" The paling on their faces was starting to show, and he decided to really rub it in. "I can, because I witnessed everything, saw everything, and had no way of blocking out the screams, the gasps, nor the images." Tears were rolling down his cheek. "That, I don't know if I can forgive you." He pushed past them, and apparated the moment he came out into broad daylight.  
  
He found himself at his home, all of the stuff from the lair in his entrance hall. He groaned, and walked back to his bedroom. He really needed to get Dobby and some friends over to here. He undressed and walked into the bathroom. He had a wonderful sensation of being clean again, he cut his hair, shaved his beard, and thoroughly cleansed every part of his body from Azkaban. He had the sense to put a softening charm on his mattress this time, and fell asleep like a block, trying to find comfort in his dreams. Comfort, that he knew would never come after those years. Only one more thought barged into his mind before he drifted off into fitful sleep, he wondered how his one time love was doing. He had never really declared his love to her. She had probably moved on. Frustrated he moaned her name.  
  
"Hermione..." 


	3. Into The Mind Of A Slytherin

Chapter 3: In The Mind Of A Slytherin  
  
Harry walked out of the shower, and lazily put on his clothes, he looked at the time and shrugged. 9 o'clock in the morning, ah well, with any luck the classes were cancelled today. Harry walked out into the sunshine, and paused there, just breathing. He had forgotten how fantastic this felt. Sure Voldemort had been outside on one or two occasions, but this was just different. This made him feel so alive. He couldn't believe how much he had missed feelings like this. Eating, sleeping on something more comfortable then a stone bench, drinking clear liquid, that wasn't poisoned. Right now he just stood there for a while, really for the first time in 7 years, enjoying the fact that he was alive.  
  
The hall was filled with bustling students and teachers. Classes were cancelled for the week, but they still had breakfast. Everybody shut up immediately as the hall doors boomed open and a recognisable Harry Potter walked in. He headed for The staff table, and curtly said to McGonnagal; "Your office, now..." With that he disappeared.  
  
Harry smirked as he appeared again inside of the office of the headmistress a few floors up. He had personally made sure that the anti-apparition Voldemort had made him conjure up as the original one fell, didn't include him. He magically expanded the inside of the office, conjured up some more comfortable chairs, and sat down waiting for the staff to arrive.  
  
McGonnagal and the rest of the Hogwarts teachers, plus Draco were running trough the halls. She wondered what Harry wanted to talk to them about. She fought back the tears as she once again thought about what had happened. Harry was the epitome of good, and she had just accepted that he had done it because she saw it herself. She wanted to yell out in frustration. However, they quickly arrived at the Gargoyle, and entered her office. Which to her amazement was now roughly the size of the entrance hall.  
  
"Sit." The tone of his voice held back nothing of the way he felt about them, and everybody quickly took a seat. "I wanted to offer a bargain to you McGonnagal." She looked at him confusedly. "I want to trade you for some of the house elves I plan on getting out of the kitchen later, because they are technically yours, I wanted to offer you something in return." They looked at him puzzled. At their looks he turned his attention to Snape. "Snape, Voldemort is gone, what would you say now is the most rare potion ingredient?" The man thought for a moment, and then answered without hesitation, "Anything to do with wild snakes and the sorts. After you Voldemort was the only parseltongue, and..." He stopped talking as his eyes went wide and he understood what Harry was offering. "Indeed," Harry said his gaze fixed on all of the people before him at the same time, which was rather creepy because it was a rather large circle. "I am offering you the remains of the basilisk in the chamber, and my memory of the night when I went inside for the Pensive." They looked at him, and numbly McGonnagal nodded. He nodded back. "Good, I'll come back tomorrow and take a select few of you with me into the chamber to collect the remains, and give you the memory. Without further warning he disappeared, and the professors and Draco started to discuss about the next day.  
  
(A/N: For those of you that don't understand yet, Ron, Hermione and Ginny are also professors.)  
  
Harry appeared into the kitchen, and called out. "Dobby..." Even with his seeker vision he barely had time to brace himself for the small green speck that hit into him at breakneck speed, and pushed him against the wall. "Dobby is so happy that Harry Potter has come to see Dobby, Dobby want to thank Harry Potter Sir for vanquishing The Dark Lord." The small elf was sobbing against his robes, and he smiled. "Dobby," he said kindly, warmly; "Wait for a minute, I have something to ask of you." The elf ceased his sobbing immediately and was on his knees before him in less then a second. "Anything Harry Potter wants, I can bring him." He smiled. "Gather 9 of your friends that want to come with you Dobby, I've got a castle, and I need some elves to clean it for me, and cook me some dinner and such." Dobby was staring up at him with big eyes, and blinked for a moment, before disappearing a few seconds and reappearing seconds later with 9 other elves with him, among witch Harry recognised Winky. Harry smiled. "Thanks Dobby."  
  
At that moment the portrait to the kitchens opened, and Draco walked in, not seemingly in the least surprised to see Harry there. The smile that was on his face for a moment flashed away, and he asked coldly; "What do you want?" His former enemy regarded him for a moment, before replying. "I just wanted to give you someone to talk to if you want to. I wasn't really your friend at school, so I never really betrayed you. I witnessed Voldemort do things that in turn only you could fully understand. If you ever want to talk, I'm here." He regarded the Slytherin's face for a moment, and swept trough his mind for a sec. Nothing but good intentions. He nodded at the Slytherin, and turned his head for a second to the house elves. "Follow me." He commanded. He turned his gaze towards Draco again, and said softly; "Thank you." Before disappearing, and the elves popping out after him.  
  
That night Harry went to bed with a smile on his face, and a better feeling about life then he had yesterday. He had spent several hours talking to Draco that afternoon, calmly riding horses across the beautiful Scottish planes.  
  
"Yes," he thought to himself, "Maybe the world isn't so bad after all..." 


End file.
